The Ambadassador Princess
by BlameItOnTheLoveOfRockAndRoll
Summary: Princess Racheline Barbra Berry would rather be famous for her voice than her title. Enter Elle Anderson, a 'normal' person heading to New York to reach her dreams who is in NO WAY. A PRINCESS. AT. ALL. Cue craziness and chaos. So many pairings, and Princess!Rachel OH MY!
1. Sucks To Be You

_**YEGGOOOOOOOOOO! So it has been a while, how have you all been? Since I'm in my summer holidays and have decided to become fried chicken every bloody day and do nothing throughout the day, I might as well start back on Fanfiction. My other stories however are making progress... verre verre slowly.**_

_**But never fear, this is why THIS story was made... the plot wouldn't leave me alone, so I just had to type it out to leave my conscience. And now that it is out, its time to fill the brain (and stomach) up... where is the icecream my mum just bought? Hmmm...**_

_**Disclaimer: Like I could ever come up with the concept of a high school glee club dealing with everyday situations and problems. Not only will I be well known, potatoes will be thrown at me. I rather eat the potatoes thankyou very much!**_

* * *

><p>"When I wake up in the morning light, I put on my jeans and I feel alright… I put my blue jeans on, I put my old blue jeans on!" sang (more like screamed) a teenaged girl, running down the lengthy hallway in her matching fairy floss pyjamas and entering the first room she came across, proceeded to jump madly on the bed… waking and startling the occupant on said bed.<p>

"Rachel honey, why are you jumping on my bed at… seven in the morning?" the occupant on the bed questioned in a groggy tone, not amused that he was woken up so early.

"Good morning dad, I apologize for this behaviour of mine, but don't you know what today is?" she squealed, choosing to ignore the tone of his voice. Rachel knew her actions today were uncalled for, but she couldn't help it. Today was an exception… as was every other day, she mused to herself humorously.

"Yes I do, today is the day I was going to sleep in until midday. Well today was the day, until someone jumped on my bed and woke me from my peaceful slumber," her dad replied with, annoyance still intact in his speech.

"Once again, I apologize for waking you up at this hour. I know you enjoy snoozing in on weekends, particularly on Sundays, and given that you work long periods each weekday since you are in charge of personal matters and all, its just that today is finally here!" Rachel beamed, continuing to bounce up and down on her father's bed.

Before her dad could question his daughter as to what today exactly was, his bedroom door burst open to reveal a man holding a tennis racquet for a weapon, breathing erratically. "Hiram, I heard screaming down the hall while I was brushing my teeth. Is everything alright?"

Rachel halted her leaping on the bed and turned to the other man with a smile on her face. "Good morning to you too daddy and I am remorseful for my alarming shrieks and all but I am just so excited!"

Both her fathers stared at each other from where they were positioned, having an internal conversation with the other as to what their daughter was jubilant about. After a moment of silence, Hiram was the brave one to break it while shifting his position on the bed. "Star, what has made you shine more brightly than the sun today?"

Rachel's smile got so wide she would have made the Cheshire cat proud. "Because there is going to be a musical marathon on television all day!"

Another round of silence, and then… "Honey, is that the reason why you raised your precious voice one octaves too high in this morn?" Leroy (her other father – the one holding the racquet) asked, fearing the answer from his daughter would be responded with exhilaration and a flair of dramaticness.

"Of course daddy!" Rachel exclaimed, emphasizing her point by moving her hands about. Leroy was indeed correct – she would. "These are legendary musicals we are talking about!"

Hiram groaned and fell back onto his soft pillows mumbling, "Here we go again," while Leroy opened the bedroom door and shouted to no one, "Don't worry, it was just another false alarm!"

Hiram pinched the bridge of his nose, dreading the response before he even began his question. "Does this have anything to do with all the printed articles of New York scattered and plastered around our fortress by any chance?"

He peeked from where he lay to take a glimpse at Rachel. Her mocha irises may show how innocent she was in the matter, but her forming smile gave it away. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Despite annoyed by the fact he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, Hiram perched himself up on his bed again and immediately regretted being all grouchy towards Rachel. She wasn't doing any harm, just merely expressing her love for some of her favourite musicals at seven in the bloody morning. He understood why she made her squeals of delight, heck he did something similar to that at her age as well… if a discounted Ralph Lauren shirt was classified as the same thing as a musical. He smiled sympathetically at his daughter, patting the spot next to him for her to join him in the bed. Rachel giggled while making her way towards her father, noticing his failed attempt to cover up a yawn. Once she made herself comfortable amongst the warm and cosy blankets, Hiram wrapped an arm around the brunette girl's shoulder. "Pumpkin, your father and I know how much you love musicals and how much you want to reach your ambitions, but-"

She shook her head. She knew where this conversation was going. It was for her to convince her fathers otherwise. "I know dad, I've heard it once too many times. It's just that… I want to be a star, I want to have my name flashed in neon lights, I want to be on Broadway, and I want to win an EGOT and more trophies as recognition for my hard work and determination while achieving my dreams at the same time. I want to accomplish all of these goals and dad, what better way to start than in New York?" Hopefully her fathers had caught on to that not-so-subtle hint.

"Honey," Leroy began to say, gently shutting the varnished oak doors and making his way towards the duo in the bed. "As much as we support anything and everything you decide and do, you know this is the absolute one thing we would love to give to you, but we can't."

"But why daddy? Why not?" Rachel inquired, not comprehending why they were saying no to her simple request.

"Now that you are officially eighteen and you have gotten your high school diploma through homeschooling, you have more lessons and duties to attend to. Everyone will want to know what you do every second of every minute of every hour of every day, and it is not going to stop there. At your age, you will have to be present at functions, galas, interviews, grand openings, and among other events," Hiram explained to the girl, reciting the exact same words his parents told him when he was Rachel's age. Talk about irony.

"But it is my dream," she whispered, fearing if she spoke the words out loud, she would break down on her father's bed. Maybe she should, if it will get them to change their minds.

Leroy smoothed down her silky chocolate hair and tucked a delicate strand behind her left ear. "I guess what your father is trying to say is, now is not the right time."

How dare her fathers say it is not the right time, it was the perfect time to start anew! "But now is a great time to commence and have a fresh beginning. I have obtained my high school diploma; and it is not too late for me to enrol into college in New York. I've gone through the criteria and I meet all the prerequisites, and some of my extra-curricular activities I have undertaken in my adolescent stages of life count as a bonus for the theatre courses, so the probability that I get accepted are extreme. Oh, and I will make new friends that will help me get settled in the city where dreams are made of."

Both her fathers shook their heads. "There is too much of a risk. Your life would be in grave danger, mostly due to the fact that no one will be around to protect you. New York might be a city, but it is a huge city and it is pretty easy for someone to get lost in big cities, especially in one they are not familiar with," Leroy clarified, knowing his little girl wouldn't give up without a fight. She may be stubborn, but she was also persistent and he had to give her credit for that.

"But Star, there are colleges that have the same courses you want to do in New York here, and all your friends will be here," Hiram added, pulling away to grab a tissue and sneeze.

As much as she loved her fathers, they just didn't understand. Rachel couldn't lose this battle, she just couldn't, but she was running out of ideas to prove otherwise. "I'll have Blaine come with me," she suggested, hoping they would consider the fact that if she couldn't go alone, then maybe her cousin would be allowed to tag along as a friend and a bodyguard.

"Pumpkin, Blaine may be your cousin, but he has his own life to live. He begins college very soon, and you wouldn't want him to defer because of you," Leroy remarked. "Even if he did want to come with you, how are you going to explain the whole issue with Aunty Hannah? Trust me when I say it is not easy to convince Blaine's mother with a request such as this. I had to endure a lot from her, not just because we are siblings. She was tough as nails when I babysat you two as babies. Heck, she scolded me over the phone yesterday just because Maria served him ice-cream for breakfast!"

Rachel recounted the memory of her family's employee serving him chocolate surprise with freshly-made brownies, giggling at the expression of Blaine's face as he engulfed her simple yet delicious dessert for breakfast. Bless her soul, she reflected. Maria's food was exactly the same as how babies loved to play with Fisher Price toys – it was just that amazing.

"And even if we both agree darling, you know you would have to convince and say everything you have told us to Uncle Bart," Leroy affirmed her, shifting his position to closely observe her reaction to what he just said.

Rachel's smile died down after her daddy mentioned her Uncle Bart. She completely forgot about him – well not really, since it was his home her dads and herself were staying at, but she did neglect the fact that she had to run this plan to him as well. After all, he was 'the man of the house', so to speak. Knowing she had lost this war, she began to sulk, her happiness a moment ago now felt like a figment of her imagination. "It's not fair."

Not knowing what to do to comfort his angel, Leroy placed a fatherly kiss on her head. "Nothing is ever fair darling. If it is any consolation, I would have never married your father if it meant taking away your dreams," he declared, giving a glare to his partner, who in return gave a flabbergasted expression.

"It's not my fault my family is well-known, more or less the head of state," Hiram defended, although he knew his minor quarrel with his partner wasn't helping Rachel at all. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder again, his hand on his other arm running up and down her shoulder blades.

"We're sorry pumpkin. Maybe next time when you are older, but not now. You're just too young to go to New York now, especially when you have to deal with becoming our future leader," Leroy simplified, kissing his daughter again on the head, knowing his actions revealed how sad he was to not give Rachel the one thing she loved.

Rachel blinked back tears and gave her dads a beaming smile, what occurred moments before forgotten. "It is alright daddy, I comprehend what you and dad are attempting to voice. And you are right, there is always next time. Now if you excuse me, I will leave the two of you back to your previous tasks before I caused a ruckus, and will commence my future star in the making ambition by singing along to High School Musical on the television."

With that said, she kissed both her dads on the cheek, crawled discreetly out of their bed and dejectedly made her way towards the exit of their bedroom, secretly hoping one of her fathers would tell her that she was allowed to go to New York and achieve her dreams, but the moment never came.

"Have fun. Oh, and sing Breaking Free with extra pizazz for me darling," she heard Leroy shout to her, while Hiram called out to her that Uncle Bart was expecting to see her in regards to "your princess lessons, princess", just as she moderately closed the door.

Rachel always liked it whenever her fathers, other family members and her family's workers would call her a princess and use it in a humorous way, but hearing it in this context… it hurt. Why? Because she was a princess.

Metaphorically.

Figuratively.

Literally.

And for a princess, Racheline Barbra Berry did not get her way for the first time. And it sucked eggrolls.

* * *

><p>"Life is a cabaret old chum, life is a- come on Rach, sing along with me!" a teenaged boy euphorically shouted, heading towards the other brunette in the room who was skimming through a New York magazine.<p>

"Thankyou for asking Blaine but no thankyou," Rachel mumbled, sighing as she saw an article of New York's Time Square, and a poster of the famous attraction on the next page.

"It couldn't have gone that bad," Blaine assured her, trying to pull the magazine out of her grasp.

"It went terrible Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed, shoving the magazine to her cousin and pacing madly around her bedroom. Out of all the things to not be allowed to get, it was her own dream. She knew she was making a big deal out of it, but she couldn't help it. She was overreacting and she didn't care. To her, this was the end of the world. "I don't get it. They have supported me for everything I have done ever since I was an infant to my adolescent teenaged girl stage. They were there when I won the cutest baby competition when I was six months old, and they were there when I came first in Idol for seven consecutive years. Why can't they continue aiding me with my future?"

Blaine's orbs lay fixed on the picture of New York's Time Square, then back towards his gloomy relation. "They have to aid you with your future; you are the future queen of the province anyway. You do know you only won the cutest baby award because it was a present to you for your sixth month birthday, and it was not Idol you came first for!" he added, lightly punching Rachel's arm.

In return, she swatted his hand away, a tiny grin present on her lips. "So it was _Princess Idol_ I won for seven years straight. Either way, it still proves I have what it takes to be a star, especially in New York. I know they have to guide me since I am going to rule this country one day, it's just, I feel like I'm missing so much from this world."

"You know that you are famous already right?" Blaine questioned, deeply wondering if his cousin had gone a bit too hungry for fame and narcissistic since the last time he saw her.

"Yes Blaine, I know I am well known, but I rather be known for my talent rather than the fact that I wear a silver crown on my head. I'll always be a princess based on my personality and my choice of 'lifestyle', and for that I will never be taken seriously. By achieving my desires to go to New York, I can prove to everyone that I have what it takes to make it on my own," Rachel explained, voicing the speech she was planning to tell her Uncle Bart's staff about her New York wish if her fathers had approved. Since that didn't go according to plan, Blaine was as good as it was going to get.

In response, Blaine cocked his head to the side, trying to figure Rachel out. "You actually think it is easy to live in a place like New York, more or less on your own." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes!" Rachel proclaimed, poking him hard on the chest. She seemed insulted that he would assume that she wouldn't be able to survive by her lonesome. "Daddy was a lawyer before he was what he is today."

"It has nothing to do with what I previously said, but yes that is true, but if I'm correct and I should be, your daddy is my Uncle Leroy, and he wasn't declared a royal when he was born. I don't think he is declared a royal at all, even though he married your dad," he remarked. She hated it when he was right.

Rachel pursed her lips in annoyance, not liking the memory that was forming in her mind. She always disliked the fact that her fathers were shunned not only by her dad's family, but by everyone else. According to daddy, her dad Hiram was the first royal ever to come out of the closet, and because of this, he was disgraced by his family and was disowned, not entitled to any fortune. Despite all this, he managed to survive on his own for a while, especially when everyone hated his kind. Eventually, her dad came across a lawyer and along the way, they both fell in love. Hiram's parents however, (aka. The king and queen) disapproved of the match and of their son so they banished him from the country. Since Hiram had no where else to go and no support from anyone except from Leroy, Hiram decided to go with Leroy's hometown in America and settle down, excluding himself from his past life. A few years later, they got married, lived happily, and were blessed with euphoria when she was born and they took care of her, treating her like an angel. They both didn't plan on telling her about her dad's past, not wanting her to be put through the same thing.

However, tragedy struck when Hiram's father died from liver cancer and then his mother from cardiac arrest a few days later, the latter due to too much stress and grief over the death of her husband. Everyone had expected Hiram to turn up to their funeral, but was all surprised to see that he was a no show. When it was time to read the King's will, it declared that Hiram's younger brother Bartholomew would inherit everything and be the next King, even inherit what was supposed to belong to Hiram. Even though he was wary on the issue of his younger brother's choices and sexuality, Bartholomew had wanted Hiram to come back to the country and give him what was rightfully his. It was all over the media – there was even a reward for anyone who had found the long, lost, gay son of the recently deceased King and Queen and brought him back to the new King. A lot of persuasion from Leroy later, Hiram, as well as Leroy and herself had appeared before his brother's very eyes, and Bartholomew had offered his older brother the title of being King. Hiram declined, handing the title to his brother. Though the two bickered over it, Bartholomew gradually accepted to be the King, only if the trio came to live with him in the huge palace, as an apology for everything that occurred in the past and let bygones be bygones. At the end of the day, an estranged family relationship was restored, and he was given peace at last, and treated with fairness, respect and equality.

And here they all were now a decade later and still going strong. She looked up to her dad for dealing with all the crap he had to endure, and for that she admired his determination. If he could face hate right in the face, stand with his own two feet, and survive on his own, she could do the exact same thing. Like father, like daughter. Now back to the conversation with her cousin. "Your statement about New York… what is your point about that?"

Blaine knew she must have recounted the whole ordeal regarding her dad being the first gay royal. Just like Rachel, Blaine also idolized him. He wished he could be like his uncle and… okay, back to the conversation with his princess cousin. "I'm just saying that even if you are rich or poor, the world is a harsh place to live in. No one is going to give you the things you want, you have to earn it. In order for you to become the future monarch, you have to take things seriously when it comes to pressing issues. You know, like attending royal galas in designer dresses, playing polo with fellow princes, meeting handsome and potential suitors, wearing a ring the size of a brick with a ravishing and matching Alexander McQueen dress that shows much more rump than Pippa Middleton…"

"Since when did you become one of my dear dads?" Rachel quizzed, laughing from where she stood. If there was someone that would cheer her up from her moody moods, it would always be Blaine. "You have been paying a lot of attention to my future haven't you?

A blush crept onto his slightly stubbled face, realizing some of the points he had just said – to his cousin no less. After observing that she hadn't actually put two-and-two together with his choice of words, he sighed in relief, not noticing he was holding his breath until that moment. "Well, I have to approve of your choices, especially your choice on the soon-to-be Mr Rachel Berry before he becomes married to you."

Rachel made her way towards her cousin, sitting back down on her plush cushion, tugging him along to join her. "Is there a description of my Mr Right?"

"Of course! He definitely has to be attractive," this resulted to a giggle from both cousins. "And that's it."

"That is all you can come up with? How conceited and self-involved are you?" Rachel snickered.

"He will be my cousin-in-law. I'm just telling you the number one requirement on my 'What my future cousin-in-law shall be' list," he affirmed with a satisfied smile on his visage.

Rachel giggled some more, her frustrations over not getting what she wanted forgotten. That was, until she saw the New York magazine in Blaine's grasped hands. "Do you think I would ever get to travel to New York for education purposes and the experience?"

"X-Ray," Blaine began to say, using his favourite nickname he liked to call Rachel. "Deep down, I know you will. We wouldn't be able to communicate as much due to our own personal lives, but that hasn't stopped us in the past. Even though you can become a famous singer/actor/dancer/theatre person here, I'm not one to stop you from going to places your heart desires. No matter what path you choose to do in the end and no matter what happens, you will be an amazing star."

Rachel turned to him and beamed as wide as her grin could go. "You mean that?"

Blaine returned her genuine smile. "Of course I do, you know I do. And you will make an equally amazing princess. I mean, you have everything you need in this palace alone. Heck, you have your own McDonalds in here, and you don't even eat their food because you're vegan! For having everything you require, I am zanily jealous of you. For not wanting to go where you want however… well not to be mean and rub it in, but it sucks to be you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Even though Puck hasn't made an appearance in this story yet, you have to admit that OMABCDEFG he just gets finer and hotter everytime he appears on screen in the show.<strong>_

_**Now what am I going to do now? HAVE A FRIENDS MARATHON WITH MY BEST FRIEND FOR LIFE - vanilla choc chip icecream! :D**_

_**Remember guys, don't forget to:**_

_**SMIGGLE!  
>R&amp;R!<strong>_


	2. Never Said You Were

_**I wish my excuse for not posting was that evil Abed kidnapped me, and tortured me by forcing me to put on a fake moustache and sing EVIL TROY AND EVIL ABED! If you can't tell, Imma big Community fan and I'm ecstatic it is finally back on, even though I don't live in the land of the Yankees. Anyways, why am I rambling about Community when this is a Glee fic?**_

_**I'm having post-summer-depression now that I'm about to start uni in a few weeks, so while I wallow in the corner eating what is left of the icecream, here is the much delayed chapter of this story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: See first chapter if there is any. If not, I don't own Glee. The storyline is just something that escaped my mind without me knowing. There would be an icecream flavour named after me if this series was mine.**_

* * *

><p>"For having everything you require, I am zanily jealous of you. For not wanting to go where you want however… well not to be mean and rub it in, but it sucks to be you."<p>

Rachel recalled punching Blaine again on his arm for that remark, but there was no denying it. He was right; it did suck to be her. If only she wasn't a princess but an ordinary person. If she was ordinary, then her fathers would definitely say yes to her going to New York. If she was ordinary, then her Uncle Bart would not be so strict with her requests and decisions. If she was ordinary, then she would be able to reach for the stars and achieve her dreams.

So here she was five years later, smiling exuberantly while nervously waiting for her name to be called out. Straightening her crimson robe and adjusting the tassel on her matching coloured cap, she exhaled a long breath she had not realised she was holding while practicing the smiles she should choose from once her name was called. She could not believe she had made it, five years in the making and now it all came down to this exact moment. Any second now, and she would be free, free to finally have her long-time dream come true.

Her musings were interrupted when her name was called, and for a moment she had no idea what she was doing at this ceremony. It wasn't until she glanced down to straighten her robe a final time was when she remembered. Holding onto the metal railing, she made her way onto the stage to shake the chancellor's hand, and his other hand handing her the college diploma she had waited five years for, while the announcer voiced out to the audience how (her royal highness) Rachel Berry had earned honours and high distinctions for her double degree on international relations and the creative arts.

Facing the crowd, she tried to find her family amongst the spectators, and it wasn't hard to find them when Blaine and her fathers were cheering loudly for her, with her uncle no where in sight. Typical of him, he hardly attended any of her greatest achievements. But she didn't care about him not being there at the moment, today was her day and she was not going to let the absence of her king of an uncle get to her.

Rachel raised her diploma high in the air while waving to the crowd, with flashes from photographers and everyone else standing up and applauding for their princess graduating from college. And with true Rachel Berry fashion, she plastered on the smile she had practiced for this day one too many times, all mighty and full of determination. She had finally done it, after what seems like forever, she can finally say the words she had wanted to shout through a megaphone when she was eighteen – look out New York, because Rachel Berry is about to be the next lady of liberty… and more.

"All the odds are, they're in my favour, something's bound to begin," Rachel started to sing when she finally found her very euphoric family trying to get a hold of her, due to reporters interviewing, photographers taking snapshots, and fellow attendants congratulating her.

"It's gotta happen," Hiram began, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder while squeezing Leroy's hand in an assuring manner.

"Happen sometime," Leroy continued, bursting into tears while Hiram patted his back, comforting his husband.

"Maybe this time," Blaine sang in a melodious tone, waiting for Rachel to finish off the song's line.

"Maybe this time I'll win," she ended with, holding the final note in an iconic Rachel Berry way.

She squealed for joy, running towards the main men in her life, the four of them having a group hug. She had never been so happy to see her fathers and cousin. They were the ones that supported and encouraged her throughout her life, through thick and thin. From the time she bawled her eyes over J.T.'s death in Degrassi to the time she almost had a nervous breakdown over the fact that she won a scholarship in her second year of college, they were there to lend a helping hand or to lend their shoulder to cry on, and for that alone, Rachel could not thank them for their gratitude. Having a close relationship with these people meant so much to her, and without them, she would not be where she was today or be the person she was right now.

"Congratulations pumpkin, you have finally graduated!" Leroy exclaimed, squeezing the daylights out of his daughter. Hiram had to restrain his partner from killing their own daughter, even if Rachel was delighted with how much they cared for her due to their actions.

Her cousin chuckled, reaching out for his cousin's hands. "How does it feel?"

Blaine himself had graduated with a bachelor of fine arts a couple of years before, so he understood what his cousin was going through. And at least they knew they were related, they pretty much majored in theatre performance – what could they say, they had pretty good taste. Together, they were raised well.

"It feels absolutely, positively, incredibly amazing!" Rachel squealed, squeezing Blaine's hands in return and jumping on the spot full of excitement. "I cannot believe it, I am a college graduate!"

"Oh baby girl, you have no idea how proud I am of you," Leroy stuttered out, trying to hold his tears in, but failing, clutching Hiram into a bear hug.

"As much as I love you and our daughter, stop your crying Leroy. Stop trying to make a scene," Hiram whispered, rolling his eyes at his husband's antics.

"Well excuse me for being so happy about my pumpkin's accomplishments!" Leroy exclaimed, stomping his foot in a dramatic way. Yep, Rachel knew where she inherited her theatrical flair from.

"Dad, daddy, you have no idea how thankful I am for having you both there for me whenever I need the help, assistance and love," Rachel stated with a huge smile on her visage, letting go of Blaine's hands to hug both her fathers.

"No Rachel, thank you for becoming our beautiful shining star that you deserve to be," Leroy said, wiping his tears with a handkerchief.

"And thank you Blaine for keeping me in line whenever I unleash my diva-ness to everyone," Blaine jokingly stated, earning a chuckle from the Berries and a light punch on the arm from the princess.

"How can I forget you Blaine? You are my best friend, my cousin, my rock, one of my biggest fans. I can and will never forget you," she articulated, beginning to tear up on the spot.

Knowing her make-up would be destroyed anyway, she wiped a few droplets away from her face, her eyeliner and mascara already smudged, and put on a fake glare towards Leroy. "Look what you made me do daddy!"

"I always get blamed for everything," Leroy muttered, huffing and crossing his arms across his Armani suit.

"To the three of you, thank you for being here to watch me accept my college diploma. Just your presence alone has made me so honoured and flattered, you have no idea how grateful I am for all of your support and love, as well as constantly reminding me that I can do anything if I set my mind to it. Thank you for your encouragement throughout my infant, childhood, adolescent and early adult stages of life, I am the person I am because of you three. I know I may have been a pestering nuisance here and there, but know that it was for love, for the perils that I needed to encounter on my rollercoaster ride. As one chapter of my biography ends, another one is about to written, so with that being said…"

By the time Rachel reached that point of her speech, she was blubbering worse than Leroy, who was also tearing up and holding on to Hiram once again. Blaine hugged his cousin to him, rocking her back and forth just like he used to when they were younger and how she would cry because there was dirt on her new outfit. Even at a young age, she was such a princess. But that quality (as much as she hated it) was what made her… well, her, and he would not change her at all. Not even her cute, original Jewish nose and he did not regret pantsing Jacob Ben-Israel for making fun of her nose. No one makes Rachel Berry cry and gets away with it… except that one time when he was eight and put a few worms down her shirt. In his defence, she broke the head of his Action Man toy, so some payback needed to take place.

Knowing her waterworks had died down; she broke off her hug and placed her hands on Blaine's shoulders, squeezing them, trying to remember what she said before the tears took over. "… So with that being said," she continued, excitement growing through the pits of her stomach and a smile creeping on her face. "New York, here I come!"

* * *

><p>When Rachel returned back home from the graduation ceremony, she was not surprised to learn the whole palace had prepared some kind of celebratory party for her graduating from one of the top and prestigious colleges of the country. So here she was mingling and surrounded with honoured guests in a black one shouldered corsage dress and red velvet platforms with her hair in a loose bun when she could have battled Blaine in Singstar. The princess was chatting to the current Prime Minister of their country when her birth name was called out next to her.<p>

She immediately knew who it was because the next thing she knew, she was face to face with her Uncle Bart, known to everyone else as the king, wearing his most formal suit and royal sash. "Congratulations on obtaining your college diploma. You have made your ancestors, future generations, your people, your fathers, and … me very proud."

Of course _he_ would add the last part with a slight pause, considering he was not present at the ceremony. "Thank you Uncle Bart," she said quickly, smoothing down her knee-length dress. Just because she was the next in line for the throne did not mean she wanted to start an argument with the current person on the throne about why he did not take any time out of his busy schedule and attend her graduation ceremony. He may be the king and she knew she was acting like a diva in her mind right now, but she was family for heavens sake!

But tonight was her night, and it would not be ruined because of how hurt she was over his absence earlier on today. "After today, I cannot wait to tackle life's rollercoaster ride."

"Speaking of which, I need to discuss an urgent matter with you personally in the library," he affirmed, walking away from her and in the direction of the library, several guests making way for their king.

Rachel sometimes wondered if she really was related to her uncle. Nevertheless, she followed her uncle towards the library, mumbling a few "excuse me's" to a few guests that were in her way. Closing the polished oak doors behind her, she made her way to where her uncle stood in the dimly lit space, who was staring at a portrait of his father, her grandfather.

Glancing down at her crimson peep toe heels, she tapped them together and for a moment envisioned herself as Dorothy in the future revival of The Wizard of Oz. "I have a gift for you," Bart began to say, interrupting her Broadway musings for the nth time.

Peeking up from her cherry platforms, her chocolate orbs landed on a rose bow stuck on top of a raven leather briefcase below the portrait of her grandfather. Had that been there when she walked in the room this morning? If this was her uncle's way of saying, "I'm sorry for not attending your important graduation ceremony that you have talked about non-stop for the past year because I am the king of this country and there are more pressing issues that matter than you, the future heir to the throne, graduating," then he was on the road to be partially forgiven. Not completely, partially.

"What is it?" she questioned, unsure of the meaning behind this gift, but could not tear away from how beautiful and delicate the briefcase was.

"Your graduation gift is made of the finest Italian leather. Your gift will be handy once you begin tomorrow."

She glanced up to her uncle, confused. "Tomorrow? What is happening tomorrow?"

His facial expression expressed how ridiculous her question was. "Tomorrow is when you commence your royal duties, starting with a meeting in Switzerland for six months with fellow business representatives over the European tax debate and funding for infrastructure."

Now Rachel was very lost in the whole matter. It took her a while for his sentence to register, and all that she could respond with was, "Why would I do that?"

The king sharply faced her, his jaw in a grim line and russet eyes narrowed. "You are a princess, or have you forgotten that fact?"

How could she forget she was a princess when he constantly reminded her of that fact her whole life! With that aside however… "But I thought after college, I was going to New York."

Bart gave his niece a stern look. "Are you still thinking about that fantasy of making it big in that scandalous town?"

Rachel had never taken an offence to anything, even the time when Blaine said that Kristin Chenoweth performed better than Idina Menzel in Wicked… until now. "New York is not a fantasy; it is passion, an excitement, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, a dream." She turned to her uncle and made her way towards him, a fiery glint in her eyes. "We made a deal that I was allowed to go and study in New York if I studied my double degree."

"You are twenty-three years old. By taking the double degree, you would realise during your five years of studies that your career and your future are more important than some town you have wanted to seen. I was hoping by taking your studies seriously would mean the memory of New York would fade. How do you expect to fulfil your royal duties while you are gallivanting around in a town where you know nothing about?"

Rachel thought about his question for a moment. During her five years of studies, New York had always been her determination, had always been the force that kept her going. And here she was now, she had reached her goal but her dream was out of reach once again because of her title. If only she was not a princess, but an ordinary person. "Maybe I don't want to be a princess. Maybe I want to be an ordinary person living an ordinary life."

Bart sighed, already knowing how this conversation was going to go down. He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her square in the eyes. "Look around you Racheline. You are anything but ordinary. You are a special girl that has everything you need with a click of a hand…"

Well that was very assuring to hear. Sarcasm. "… Many girls wish to be in your position right now, so you should be grateful to have what you have. In a few years time, you will be married with a man that will help you run this country, and I believe Jesse will be the right person to help you."

Rachel never swore… not in front of anyone that is, but just because she never said it out loud did not mean she was not thinking it. "You want me to marry Jesse?" Rachel bawled, taking a step back from her uncle. She had no idea what was worse - not being able to fulfil her dream again or being betrothed to her ex-boyfriend.

"Jesse is a good man, a good leader, a good businessman, and will be a good supporter and husband for you when you run the country…"

This was all too much for Rachel to handle. "No, I won't do it."

She never depicted her uncle as a villain, but the expression on his face right now showed otherwise. "Excuse me?"

Rachel was shaking with nerves, she had never defied his orders before, which considering her age was pretty sad. But if her dad could handle his family's disappointment and the hatred of people over him being the first gay royal, then she could be able to handle the current king.

"You promised me I could go to New York when I was ten, and that did not happen. You promised me I could go to New York after I obtained my high school diploma through homeschooling, and that did not happen. We agreed that if I do a double degree on international relations and the creative arts then I would be able to go to New York, but once again, that is not going to happen. Now I am practically forced to marry my ex-boyfriend? Not that I would agree to the marriage but I would like to be proposed to instead of finding out that I am already betrothed. The worse part? For the rest of my life, I will have a career that will make me feel unhappy and have an unhappy life. And it will happen because I never got to go to New York!" And to be a little dramatic, she stomped her right red heel on the floorboards.

Rachel was not the only one getting fed up; her Uncle Bart was close to erupting like a volcano. "For the last time Racheline, New York is nothing but a troubling place, and your dream will not get you far. Your career and your future will commence first thing tomorrow, there is no backing out, your flight and accommodation in Switzerland is set, your marriage with Jesse will go through and that is that."

"But Uncle Bart-"

"And that is that Racheline! Or are you forgetting who the current ruler of this country is," his voice roared, echoing throughout the library, and with that, the king marched out of the library, his footsteps stomping and his final departing words shouting in her mind. "You may be my niece but I am not afraid to cut you off from the throne and make you homeless!"

Rachel, shaken over her uncle's shouting, headed towards the burgundy leather couch, and slumped, crying her eyes out for the second time today. Her life was officially over; she was just a mere puppet whose strings were controlled by her power hungry uncle. This was how Blaine found her moments later.

"This is a party dedicated to you. Why are you sitting here crying your eyes out? Do you know how long it took for me to put that eye shadow and eyeliner on you?" he questioned, putting down his champagne glass on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat next to his distressed cousin, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Well you would feel betrayed, hurt and annoyed too if you were told you were going to marry Jesse St. James," Rachel muttered, choking on her words.

"WHAT!?" Blaine shouted, startling Rachel and himself to the point he kicked the coffee table in front of him and accidentally spilling and breaking the champagne glass all over the hardwood. But he did not care about the shattered glass or the spilled champagne, even if it was a white merlot. "B-b-but… you cannot… you just cannot marry him! Apart from the fact that he is such a jerk, he does not fit into my cousin-in-law list."

"I thought that list was all a joke."

Blaine gasped loudly, taking offence from her response. "Why would I joke about my future cousin-in-law? Rachel, you're my best friend, and your future husband has to somewhat meet my criteria, can be tolerable, is gorgeously handsome, and will love you for you and not for your title or money. Jesse met some of my criteria, but he definitely is not handsome, and I'll have to admit… he was also a bore to be around."

Rachel as well gasped, shocked at this revelation. "I assumed you had somewhat enjoyed his company."

Blaine gave his cousin a look that said _'I thought you knew me at all.'_ "For you, I held my tongue for you. Can you actually see yourself married to Jesse? Oh god, if you get married, you will become," he then whispered in a high-pitched frightening tone, "Rachel St. James!"

The brunette chuckled at his attempts of humour. "It doesn't sound that terrible."

"Are you considering of marrying him?" Blaine asked her, his eyebrows raised.

"Blaine, I am not even twenty-five. Marriage is currently the last thing I am considering at the moment, you of all people should know my current focus is New York… well, was New York. Apparently my uncle was hoping that by focusing hard on my studies, my New York dream would fade into the distance. And now by this time tomorrow, I will be in Switzerland getting ready to start the first day of the rest of my life all miserable and moody. What would you do if you were in my position?" she enquired, resting her head on his shoulder and waiting for the comforting words he always gave.

"… Jesse?" was Blaine's response.

Rachel exhaled deeply, removing Blaine's arm off her shoulder, annoyed. "Seriously? After all I have said in the past minute that is all you can process?"

"It's just that… I would have to be related to him… by association of you," Blaine said, still disturbed at the fact that Jesse St. James the douchebag was officially his future cousin-in-law. Oh how the world was cruel to him.

"So it is my fault? My fault that I am denied the opportunity to go to New York for my future again? My fault that I am betrothed to my ex-boyfriend? My fault that no matter what I do or say, I can never win an argument or stand up to my king of an Uncle Bart?" By then Rachel was pacing back and forth across the library, her corsage attire ruffling around and her heels making an emitting clicking-clacking noise.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Blaine called out, interrupting her rant. He took her cold hands in his and sat them both down on the couch. "I did not mean to say what I said like that. What I meant to say was… well to be honest, I have no idea what I was meant to say, but I was not trying to hurt your feelings. Remember five years ago when I said it sucked to be you? Well, I have to bring that up again – it sucks to be you. But you always get through. You always find a way… always find some kind of a loophole to be one step closer to what you want.

"The king may be your uncle, and even though you are old enough, he eventually has to learn he cannot control everything that revolves around you but I believe going through with this business deal in Switzerland and your other royal matters may be the way to go for now. But trust me when I say that you might be going to New York sooner than you think. I am no way a psychic that can see into the future, but you will go to New York, I don't know when and how, but you will."

"May I ask how you know that, oh wise one?"

"Because Obi-wan, you are Rachel Barbra Berry. A dreamer, an adult yet a young girl, an admirer, a role model, a princess, a star. Along with your hopes, determination and how your fathers raised you to never give up, in a matter of time everything will be in your favour and fall into place, and your already perfect life will be more perfect than ever."

"You can call me whatever you want Blaine, just don't call me perfect."

"Never said you were."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can't believe it took me more than a year just to type and post this chapter. In my defense, it is the darkest timeline (despite the fact that we should all be dead by now). AND I haven't given up on my other stories, I'm just lazy and taking my time verreeeeeeeee slowly with each of them. <strong>_

_**So all that is left to say is Happy Valentines Day to the couples and more to the single peeps (I'm single myself, and for once the PCD got it right - I don't need a man to make me happy, I get off being free). Just love yourself the way you are because you are funtabulous and awesome like that!**_

_**Also, just wanna say/type out... #sixseasonsandamovie**_

_**AND...**_

_**SMIGGLE!  
>R&amp;R!<strong>_


End file.
